Living A Lie
by BethyBoo97
Summary: I don't know how to describe :/ don't own characters
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't until the next week that I met Mary but in that week before I did something I always said I wouldn't do. I never meant to do it, well looking back I must have at the time. It never meant to end that way, I was just comforting my childhood friend while her marriage was going through a rough patch and well you know how these things go and one thing led to another.

****************FLASHBACK******

"Another?" Jack asked as he stood up to go to the bar.

"Yeah, I need to get drunk and forget about how rubbish my marriage is." Grace replied.

"Vodka?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"A vodka for madam." Jack replied being gentlemanly as he placed the vodka down in front of her. "So what's going on then?"

"He's spending so much time down at the station and whenever he is home all he goes on about is how much he wants a baby. He hasn't understood yet that I'm not ready. All we do now a days is argue, something has to happen for a baby to be conceived and it most certainly hasn't happened in months."

"So what's the plan to fix this?"

"Get bladdered and forget all about my fail of a husband."

"Will he not be wondering where you are?"

"He's away on business but I reckon he's cheating."

"Why would he do that when he's got a gorgeous woman like you?!" That's when she leant forward and kissed him and well one thing led to another and soon enough they were back at his.

She lay sleeping as his breathing calmed back down, he'd just slept with his married child hood friend who was slightly drunk. Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't even blame it on her drunken antics as he was sober and could have stopped it at any point but no, he let it go all the way so he was as much to blame as she was, if not more so.

He'd gotten dressed again into his pyjamas as soon as she'd moved out of his arms, but as he crawled out of bed he knew he'd woken her.

"Erm Jack... Did we?" Grace asked as she went a funny red colour.

"Yeah." He told her embarrassedly.

"Oh God. I have a husband, how the hell am I supposed to explain this?! Any smart ideas Jack? You were always the smart one."

"I don't know, I didn't have a plan for something like this because I didn't expect it to happen."

"Yeah, well it has." Grace told him bluntly.

"Alright well I don't condone lying but he's away on business, he never has to know. We both know that last night was a mistake.."

"Too right it was, no offence or anything." She added as an afterthought.

"So lets forget it then. We never have to speak of it again and we carry on as before, okay?"

"Well it's going to have to be isn't it." He nodded.

**************** Back to now********

It was my biggest mistake because well after that things never were the same between us. As promised though neither of us spoke of it again, we both moved on with our lives. I met the love of my life, Mary and got married and well Grace and Gordon worked at their marriage and then they had the most gorgeous baby I'd ever seen was born; Sandra Pullman.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- ignore events of Meat Is Murder.

"She's had another stroke." Sandra said as she came in not her normal self.

"Come on. We're not getting anywhere right now with this case and we won't if you're not your self. I'll take you up to the hospital."

"I am perfectly capable of driving."

"I know you are but I don't want you driving like a mad woman and anyway I've known your mum since school, I worry about her too."

"Fine."

The journey to the hospital was pretty quite but Sandra was silently in a state. She couldn't accept the possibility that with in too long she may have lost both of her parents. Only recently had she found out the true circumstances surrounding her fathers death and that was like losing him all over again, now though her mum had had another stroke and each time she knew was the probability that it would be more serious than the last.

"Sandra, stop worrying. She'll be fine. She survived the last one and you know your mum, tough as old boots. I know you won't admit it but in that sense you're extremely alike." Jack told her as they pulled up outside the hospital.

"Sandra Pullman, I'm here to see my mum Grace Pullman." Sandra said as she got to reception.

"Yeah, follow this nurse, she'll explain your mothers condition on the way." The receptionist told her.

"Your mums stroke was relatively small, she can't move her right side properly just now and can just about form coherent sentences. She keeps calling your name Sandra and saying something about honesty." The young nurse told the pair as she opened the door to the room Grace was in.

"Sandra. You didn't have to come, I know you're busy at work."

"Of course I did Mum, you're more important."

"Jack..." Grace called as she spotted him in the corner.

"Yeah it's me, how you doing?"

"I'm fine. Why do people keep asking me that?!" He laughed. "Sandra I need to talk to Jack a minute, can you go and get me a cup of tea."

"Yeah sure mum." Sandra replied anxiously, she was curious as to why she wanted to speak to Jack but at the same time was determined not to go against her mother at a time like this.

"What is it Grace?"

"Do you remember that night?"

"Grace you're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"When we slept together?"

"Yes. Grace we promised never to mention it, God I'd forgotten."

"Yes but it's important."

"Right now all that's important is you getting better."

"No you don't get it, you're Sandra's father." Grace blurted out.

"You're confused. I can't be Sandra's father." Jack began to stammer. "No. I can't have kids. That's why me and Mary never had kids. My sperm count is too low. No there's no way Sandra's mine. She's Gordon's."

"See Jack she's not. She's the product of our one night stand. I needed you to know I case anything happens to me."

"She can't be mine."

"She is, as I said at the time something has to have happened to conceive a baby and it wasn't when I found out I was pregnant. I started sleeping with Gordon again so he'd never know the truth and he had no reason to doubt that Sandra wasn't his. Timings didn't matter baby's never arrive on their due date so I had a couple of weeks."

"So you let me carry on as normal and Gordon believe he was finally getting to be a dad?"

"You had Mary by then and remember we promised never to speak of that night and well Gordon was over the moon."

"Grace there was million to 1 chance I could have a baby. Are you sure there was no one else?"

"God Jack what do you think of me?! Of course there was no one else."

"I'm sorry, I need to go. Tell Sandra to ring me when she wants picking up."

"Wait Jack..."

"What?" Jack asked panicky.

"Do you want me to say something?"

"No. She's had her life turned upside down already and if I ever decide to let her know then it's on my terms. Don't say a word."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong? Has she taken a turn for the worse?" Jack asked as Sandra walked back in with tear stains down her face.

"Turns out neither of my parents were capable of sticking to their wedding vows." She replied bluntly.

"Sandra don't tell me you're this upset because your mum had an affair." Gerry replied.

"It's not just an affair though. My dad's not my dad."

"What?!" Jack asked trying to control his anger at Grace.

"He's not my dad." Sandra replied as more tears threatened to fall down her face.

"Well who is your dad then?" Gerry asked as Jack held is breath.

"She wouldn't tell me." He couldn't help but feel but he knew now that he had to tell her at some point. Just now he had to let her calm down.

"Did she tell you anything?" Gerry asked.

"Just tried to justify herself. It was pathetic." Sandra said getting angrier.

"What did she actually say? It could help us."

"It was just a one night thing, it was a mistake and she and the man I thought was my dad were arguing and that she thought they were over."

"I'm going to speak to Grace, see what she'll tell me; maybe she's worried it'll hurt you. Sandra she could just be confused, she's just had a stroke after all." Jack tried to reason.

"She's never been worried about hurting me before and no, she knew exactly what she was saying. But fine go. Don't expect to get anything out of her though." Sandra said getting more aggressive as her brain processed what was happening.

"Grace what the hell have you done?! You've ruined that girls life and destroyed everything she ever thought she knew."

"She needed to know the truth in case I went anywhere."

"You asked and I said not to tell her."

"I never told her that you were her father, I just said that Gordon wasn't."

"Yeah but now I need to tell her and I haven't even processed it myself. She's heartbroken, she idolized that man."

"I don't know why, he was a terrible role model, murderer and a serial cheater."

"She knew that and she still loved him, still does."

"It's madness."

"Do you know what Grace, you don't deserve a daughter like Sandra, she's stunning, caring to those who have proved themselves trustworthy and she's so smart. Any mother would be proud of her but you just keep expecting more from her."

"See you're a perfect dad to her and you have been all of this time and you didn't even know that's what you were."

"Maybe I did but you realize that as soon as I tell her she will push me out and she could easily hit self destruct."

"She'll be fine, she's a big girl now, and she's not 12 anymore."

"Forget it; I'll fix this because if anyone's acting like 12 then it's you." Jack said as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe she doesn't know who he is." Brian suggested.

"No. She's not the kind to sleep with some strangers. She definitely knows who my father."

"Well that shortens the list of potential fathers." Gerry replied as Jack walked back in.

"The list of her friends of the time further shortens that list." Jack added to Sandra's surprise; he was Grace's friend, he'd known her since they were both 4.

"What's she done now?" Sandra asked hardly shocked by the fact that Grace had done something but instead shocked at the fact a normally calm Jack was fuming.

"Nothing in particular, she was just acting childish and saying nothing useful." In the grand scheme things of things this wasn't a lie, she was being childish and she didn't say anything helpful but now this was all down to Jack to play it however he felt appropriate. And at this moment he hadn't a clue.

"I told you she wouldn't, I don't know why you've let her get to you to you."

"She get's to you every time you see her." Jack argued.

"That's different, she's my mother. Do you know at least if my real dads alive? I don't want to go looking for someone who's dead."

"Yeah, he's still alive , he might not be for long though." Jack replied knowing that this much stress was not good for him at his age.

"Well we have to find him soon then."

"I think I can stop all of this now."

"You said she didn't say anything."

"She didn't. Can we talk in your office?"

"Yes, I think we better."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Plenty."

"About my dad." Sandra specified.

"I do know plenty about him."

"Go on then."

"He slept with your mum days before he met the love of his life who he married. His wife died a few years back and like you he only just found out the truth about you and he doesn't have any other kids as he didn't think he could have them." Jack said as he made to leave, leaving Sandra to process what she'd just heard.

"Wait! How do you know so much about him?" Sandra called after him.

"Let's just say that I know him very well." He said as he left for real this time.

"What's going on?" Gerry asked and she told him everything Jack had just told her. "And you haven't figured out who it is from that?"

"No. Should I have had?"

"Yes." Gerry said laughing nervously.

"Who?!" Sandra asked angrily not seeing the funny side to anything going on.

"The description he gave you was of himself. He's your dad Sandra."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?! Jesus Christ, how long have you known?!" Sandra shouted angrily at Jack as he opened the front door.

"Woah woah. Calm down. I found out when I went with you to see your mum this morning."

"You said you knew nothing about my dad until 20 minutes ago."

"I was trying to figure it out myself; it was more than a little bit of a shock."

"You were friends with my dad. How could you sleep with my mum?!"

"I was drunk."

"Rubbish." Sandra shouted again.

"What do you want me to say? I was single, we'd both had a fair bit to drink and she was very attractive." She scoffed. "Don't tell me you've never slept with a married man."

"You know full well I have. It's not the same though."

"How isn't it?"

"I didn't end up blooming pregnant with a child and even if I did it would always know who its biological dad was."

"We could keep arguing about this but it's not going to change the facts."

"You're right." He sighed thinking that she'd calmed down. "I don't want to see you until I have to at the Hanson court case." With that she stormed off back to her car, he wasn't going to take the week off work. They had a case on and stuff to do and if he wasn't there she'd think she didn't have to deal with it and bottle it up, which never ended well.

"How could he? He was friends with my dad, how could he sleep with his wife?" Sandra spoke to herself softly as she sat on the bathroom floor; yet again her life had been turned upside down by the people who were supposed to care most about her. That was the reason she'd never done the family thing herself, she didn't want any child to hurt like she'd had to at the hands of those whom she loved. This next week was the time she needed to calm down and come round to the idea or maybe just try to forget about, however unlikely it was.

"Gerry mate I need your help." Jack began as Gerry picked up the phone.

"What makes you think I can help?"

"She listens to you. She pretends not to and like she couldn't care less but in reality she listens to you more than I've ever known her listen to anyone."

"What do you want then?"

"Talk her round, ask her to come and speak to me properly."

"Did you honestly not know?" Gerry sighed.  
"Of course I didn't, do you think I'd have stayed so close waiting for it to come out and hurt her if I did?"

"I'm in then but when this goes pear shaped make sure she knows it's all down to you."


End file.
